Supernatural: In the real world Pt2
by jwinchesterkent
Summary: Jared, Jensen, and the Winchester bros are back again for another kickass adventure- this time to stop a more deadly enemy: the archangel Raphael. Humor, bromance, and a little touch of Supernatural! Spoilers probably through all of season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: in the real world Pt. 2

Then: Sam and Dean have been frantically researching for a way to stop Eve, mother of all. Cas has been busy fighting the angel war to beat Raphael, but sometimes at high costs, using souls to power his army- something highly dangerous and terrible.

**NOW**: Jessica Blackburn sighed as she left her workplace building and headed into the cool night. She had had an awful day and couldn't wait to just get home, snuggle in with a nice cup of cocoa, her favorite sweater, and a continuous marathon of "Vampire diaries", her guilty pleasure. She warmed up to the thought of getting to watch Damen take another bath... Jessica smiled as she opened her purse, scrummaging around for her keys. A sudden noise made her head snap up in alarm.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked in a timid voice. But only silence met her question. She frowned, and shook her head. She really had to stop watching so many supernatural shows- it was making her imagination run wild. Finally she was able to locate her car keys, and she headed to her car. As she stuck the keys into, a noise made her stiffen up and turn around- face to face with a woman. She had black skin and dark hair, and a certain sinister feel to her. She simply smiled wanly at Jessica.

"Who- who are you?" she stuttered.

"My name is Raphael. I'm an angel."

"You're a what?" she asked in disbelief. Obviously this chick was seriously delusional. Jessica wondered if she might be insane, and started to back away.

"Um look lady, no offense, but I kinda need to be on my way-"

"Actually, you're not going anywhere." With a snap of her fingers, Jessica immediately found herself frozen in place, unable to move a muscle.

"What do you want?" she choked out.

Raphael smiled evilly. "Don't worry. You will be helping a good force. Once I take over heaven, things will go back to the way they should be. You humans will worship us once more." And she started to approach the terrified woman.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she cried out.

"I need energy. You're going to give it to me." She stuck her hand out and drove it through Jessica's chest, as it burned white hot. Jessica screamed in agony.

"In good time, your world will give me the strength I need to defeat Castiel. And I always get what I want."

The last thing Jessica saw was the evil grin on Raphael's face as she blacked out and her screams died.

**Two days later**:

"Jared honey, if you don't hurry up, all the breakfast will be gone!"

Jared Padalecki smiled as he bounded down the stairs of his house and came up behind his beautiful wife, Genevieve. He encircled his arms around her, planting a kiss on her head. She smiled.

"If you don't grab a plate now, I'm pretty sure Jensen's gonna eat all the chocolate chip ones." she warned, motioning to the huge stack of pancakes on the table, being slowly depleted by his best friend and co-star Jensen Ackles who grinned through a forkful of food.

"Yo hands off my stack! My house, my choco choco chip!" Jared protested in a playful voice. Jensen just smirked and mumbled,

"Well once Gen told me they were your favorite, I couldn't resist."

Jared lurched over the table and snatched up Jensen's plate.

"Hey! Not cool man! Just because you're gigantic, don't think you can manhandle me!"

"Like I said, my house, my rules. Consider the choco chip off limits." Jared explained. Jensen tried to grab back the pancakes and in no time they were in a wrestling match on the floor.

"Boys that's enough!" Daneel called. She and Gen exchanged glances as the two wives sat down at the table. Jared heaved himself off the ground, then offered a hand to Jensen. Jensen was about to thank his friend when a voice from the television picked up his interest. He tuned in to the news broadcast, unsure of why he was feeling a pit in his stomach. Jared also must have been feeling the same thing, because he came closer to the screen and turned the volume up. Breaking news- a murder investigation.

"Police are looking for the murderer of 22-year-old Jessica Blackburn. Jessica died last night from causes still unknown. No suspects have been named at this time, but the police are currently searching her house. There was one sole witness to this gruesome act, and he agreed to tell us firsthand what he saw. Sir could you tell us what happened?" The newslady put her microphone up to the man's face. He looked at her, then began, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure exactly what I saw. But I know for certain what I heard."

"And what's that?"

"Well that girl kept asking what the woman wanted with her. And that woman kept spouting some crazy crap about angels and a civil war in heaven. Said her name was Raphael and she was using that poor girl for…"

"For what?"

"…Energy. Now does that make any sense? I tell ya, the lady was out of her right mind."

"Well there you have it. A possibly delusional killer may be on the loose here in Vancouver. Anybody with information is urged to contact the local law enforcement agency…" Jensen tuned out the rest as he turned to Jared, who wore a similar expression of horror.

"You don't think…" Jared began in a choked voice. "I mean, it's gotta be some kind of freakish coincidence or something."

Jensen shook his head. "I would say that, but I don't know, I have this feeling in my stomach that something's terribly wrong here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I got that same feeling too."

"So what the hell are we gonna do?"

"…Good question!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now if only I could find some way to pull in Sam and Dean…any thoughts? Tell me what you like/dislike, and if you think this chapter sucks, tell me so I can rewrite it with a different idea or something like that…**

"**Man I am freaking **_**velvety smooth**_**!"**

"**You done patting yourself on the back there Dean?"**

**-Janine **


	2. HELP!

CRAP CRAP CRAP! It seems that I am litterally stuck! I think it's what y'all call "writers block". I just don't know where to go with this story! This reeeeeally sucks I need help guys! I need some specific ideas! Or otherwise I'll have to discard this story and start another one instead- but I know how much you love this series so… I NEED YOUR HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here goes nothing…yes I am still stuck, but I'm gonna **_**try**_** to write. If this goes south, tell me! Oh and have y'all checked out Jared's twitter page? His tweets are so funny I die of laughter! Plus he posts some hilarious pics…okay enough stalling I know back to the story!**

IN A SMALL MOTEL ROOM SOMEWHERE…

Sam slammed the weathered volume he was reading shut with a frustrated sigh. His older brother Dean looked up from his bed where he was watching "The Price Is Right".

"No luck I take it?"

"You know Dean, this would go a lot faster if you would just help out with the research once in a while."

"And miss out on great daytime TV?" The look he received was three-parts bitchface and one-part… "Sam is something wrong?"

Sam glanced at Dean and frowned. "You mean besides me being pissed at you for being lazy? No."

"Dude, you're forgetting I'm your brother, and I can tell when there's something else on your mind. So spill."

"Dean would you quit trying to psychoanalyze me? Last time I checked, _I_ was the psychic, not you."

"That hurt Sam."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"Seriously Sammy, what is it you're not telling me?"

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's nothing."

"Let me be the judge of that." When Sam didn't respond, Dean coaxed, "Come on Sammy…"

"I had a flashback alright?" Sam finally blurted out.

Dean felt like he had just been punched. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm fine-"

"Don't pull that crap Sammy- last time you flashbacked…" he drifted off as both their minds remembered the horrible events that had transpired. "What did you see?"

"I…I was reading that book trying to find out some more about Eve when…"

"When what Sammy?"

"I think it was during the year without you." His voice had dropped down to a whisper. "There was a girl being held captive by a demon. He had a knife to her throat and warned me not to come any closer, and I…"

"You what?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer.

"I shot her." Sam choked out, tears falling from his blue eyes. "I told him 'There goes your leverage'. I killed an innocent girl, Dean!"

"Oh Sammy…" Dean said quietly, understanding in his tone. He got off his bed and sat next to Sam, offering a comforting hand on his shoulders, but Sam immediately shoved it off.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" He yelled, and the raw pain in his voice nearly made Dean start crying himself.

"Sam, I understand what you did was awful, I do-"

"You should never have saved me!"

Dean's eyes turned stormy at that. "Sammy I know you're upset. But don't you EVER think for one moment that I regret saving your life!" He softened his tone. "The Sammy I know is the one in here." Dean explained, putting his hand over Sam's heart. "I never once believed for a second it was you. The whole time I thought you were possesed or something. Because the real Sam? He's sitting right next to me. _You_ are the real Sam. The only real one. Whatever that _thing_ was, it was not, and never will be, my little brother."

Once he had finished, Sam looked at him with fresh tears in his eyes. "Dean." He croaked, and all it took was that one word, that one word to say everything. I love you, I need you, I can't live without you. One word to pull at Dean's heart. Without saying another word, Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug as Sam sobbed into Dean's shoulder. He held him as the crying subsided, then gently pulled back, wiping away the tears.

"Such a girl, crybaby. The things I do for you…"

Sam hiccupped and smiled, "You'd do gladly, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied, grinning.

Sam's eyes flickered to the ratty texts piled up on the table and groaned. "I guess it's back to researching." He got up, stretching his tall frame, and then picked up another torn volume. He sensed movement and looked up to see Dean walking over to the table. He paused, then picked up a book and began to flip through. Sensing Sam's perplexed gaze on him, he cleared his throat and said gruffly, "I uh, I thought I'd help out with the research a little."

Sam blinked and gave him that look that said everything, his expressive blue-hazels softening.

Dean refused to meet his brothers eyes, though he noticed the look anyhow. "You know, since there was nothing good on TV anyways…"

Sam just smiled his dimpled smile and said, "Thanks Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Now can we please call scene on this chick-flick moment? Before I throw up?"

Sam just chuckled and went back to reading. But Dean stared at his brother for a moment, making sure he was okay. He swallowed and casted his eyes down as he began, "Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Anytime bro. Anytime."

And Sam knew he wasn't just talking about the research.

**Sooooo…I have no idea how this scene is in any way pertinent to the story, but like I said, I didn't know what the hell to write, so I just started typing…and this found it's way on to the page. Cute scene, not really relative, but like I said, I got no ideas! So I reiterate- PLEASE HELP! This chapter was pulled litterally out of my ass…which reminds me of…**

**Gabriel: So where'd you get the holy oil?**

**Dean: Well, I guess you could say we pulled it out of Sam's ass.**

**Sam: (glares at Dean)**


End file.
